


Good Uncle, Bad Uncle (Except They're All Dreadful)

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Play, Power Play, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Charlie know what really makes a family Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Uncle, Bad Uncle (Except They're All Dreadful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> This was written for alisanne's prompt at hp-kinkfest.

She bounced into the room, giggling at something - perhaps something one of her cousins had said. The house was full of Weasleys. Charlie and Bill had been ensconced on a sofa for a few hours, catching up and working their way through a Christmas gift of gin.

At the sight of Lily flushed and happy, calling goodnight as other members of the family thumped up the stairs to bed, Bill glanced at Charlie. They’d been glancing at each other all night, recalling private conversations. Charlie’s eyes were bright.

“D’you want some gin, Lily?” Bill said.

She grinned. “Dad would tell you off.”

“Surely not,” Charlie said, eyes predator-lazy as they took in her slim thighs, the curse of her arse. “You’re all grown up, after all.”

“Besides, he’s gone to bed,” Bill added. “No one’ll see to tell on you.”

Lily smiled and found a glass. Charlie poured her a generous three fingers, and beckoned to her. She sat between them on the sofa, and they both failed to move. Her thighs were pressed warmly against Bill’s even through her tights and his trousers.

Surely she knew. Bill met Charlie’s eyes over her head.

“So what’ve you been talking about then?” Lily asked. She put one arm behind her head, leaning back to listen. Bill watched how her top stretched tight over her breasts and felt his mouth water. He could hear Charlie replying, hear the joking tone between them, but he was taken up with following the waves of her vivid hair.

“You mustn’t tease men like this, you know,” said Bill.

“What?”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it. Going about like this, you’ll get into trouble.”

“He’s right, you know,” Charlie said, voice teasing. “But maybe you’re looking for trouble.”

Her voice was breathily innocent. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t you?”

“No!” Lily sounded indignant. Bill looked at her severely and a nervous giggle escaped her parted lips. “Uncle Bill - ”

“ _Really_?” Bill trailed the backs of his fingers along the hem of her brief skirt. “What about this?”

She blinked down at his hand on her thigh, big-eyed.

“Or this?” added Charlie, tugging gently at the neckline of her top. She stared at him. He stared back and didn’t take his hand away. There was an electric pause. It reminded Bill of curse-breaking, the moment before you knew if you were in or things were about to start exploding. That instant between the spell and the reaction.

Lily scowled, flapping a hand to dislodge Charlie’s. “Oh, I don’t know what you mean!” She sounded huffy but she didn’t stand. Instead she arranged herself across them, head in Charlie’s lap, legs over Bill’s. Somehow she managed not to spill her drink. She was pouting as she wriggled, getting comfortable. Bill was barely breathing. “Leave me alone, I want to drink my gin and have a nice time. It’s Christmas.”

“Yes it is, and you’re the hostess,” Charlie said.

“Mum’s the hostess.”

“But you’re a grown woman now. You’re one too,” Bill told her. “So how are you going to help us have a good time?”

Lily was quiet, eyes flickering between them. Wondering if she had miscalculated, perhaps. Bill put one ambiguously-avuncular hand just above her knee.

“I’m having a good time,” said Charlie. He tugged at Lily’s top again, but didn’t stop there. “I’m having a _great_ time.” He started rubbing her breast, feeling through the cloth to tweak her nipple.

Lily had gone stiff over their legs but she didn’t move, a redheaded bundle of heated youth quite literally in their laps. She looked up, flat on her back, brown eyes intent. She looked just like Ginny with that expression on her face.

Bill rubbed her thigh, watching Lily’s face as Charlie stroked her breast, breaking taboos with each unhurried touch. Bill reached up one-handed under her skirt and pulled her tights down around her knees. He enjoyed seeing her hobbled, and now he had access to soft freckled skin, winter-pale and vulnerable. He stroked her thighs, fingertips skating gently between them, while he sipped his drink. This was enjoying the finer things - gin and a young woman who was eager to please. Probably it should be whiskey, or brandy. Something appropriate for properly posh deviance.

But they’d do deviance just fine. Charlie was sipping his drink and touching her up with the other hand, squeezing and stroking Lily’s breasts. He pinched her nipples through her clothes until they stood out hard. Bill found his hand drifting higher until he was stroking Lily over her knickers. She was flushed, eyes bright. She didn’t speak, just gasping a little when they did something she liked.

Keep things moving, that was the key. Don’t give her time to think.

And teach her not to tease.

“This is fun, don’t get me wrong,” said Bill. “But you could do more for us, Lily.”

“What? What’re you - ”

“Don’t be rude,” he said, stern. “You were playing with us. Now we’re going to play with you.”

“Play with fire, you get burned,” Charlie agreed. “You can see my scars from that later.”

“Oh really?” she said, her voice wobbling; a valiant attempt at arch flirtation.

“Mm-hmm.”

Bill and Charlie shared a look and put their drinks on the table. Charlie heaved her upright between them. Bill pulled her top over her head; Charlie drew off her bra. Then Bill finally had his hands on her pert breasts, squeezing and stroking as he’d been wanting to do all day. She was gasping under their hands. Bill sent Charlie a grin as they groped her together, both with one lush little tit in hand. She was wringing her hands a little, but responsive, squeaking deliciously as Bill stroked the underside of one breast. He lowered his head to her, sucking at one nipple, teeth round the tight little bud. Lily pressed her thighs together.

Bill pulled back, leaving slick wetness on her. “Oh I see.” He put one large hand under her skirt and shocked another sound from her.

Charlie laughed. “Wet, is she? And she looks so innocent.”

Bill pulled aside her knickers, pressing his fingertips into her cunt. He felt her twitch. She was slick and hot. “Not innocent at all.”

Charlie pulled her tights further down, helpful as ever, and she kicked them away. Next went her knickers and skirt, and then she was bare before them. Bill felt his cock flex against his fly. “There, much nicer.” Charlie rubbed his hand over a thigh. “Are you a virgin then?”

Lily reddened. “I’ve had boyfriends.” It was pretend-bold, fake as the thick black of her eyelashes. Charlie clicked his tongue, chiding.

“I know, but you’re a little tease, aren’t you?” He reached down, his hand between her legs as well. They pulled her thighs open without needing to discuss it, hooking each of her knees over one of theirs to leave her crudely splayed. “I bet you don’t let many of ’em get this far,” Charlie said, stroking her pussy lips.

“I’m not a virgin,” Lily said defiantly, before convulsing as Charlie found her clit. Bill pushed his fingers further inside. She was tight, slick, burning hot inside; grasping at him, eager as a young racehorse. Made for this.

“She’s not,” Bill agreed, not that he had the faintest idea either way. “Which is good. We want someone ready for us.”

He slipped her a filthy grin and she smiled back, sweet and bright. The smile was distorted around a moan as Charlie kept rubbing her clit.

She wanted to prove she was ready. Bill could see it written all over her. Lily tightened round Bill’s fingers as Charlie played with her relentlessly. Bill fingered her, sucked and bit her nipples, feeling her squirm against him. Her skin was deliciously reddened right down to her tits, her pussy lips and cunt blood-hot.

She was shifting against Bill’s fingers, trying to follow his rhythm. High cries and groans escaped her. Charlie put a hand over her mouth, pushing her head back against the sofa. She cried out, muffled, helpless, and they kept going. She pulsed hotly around Bill’s fingers as Charlie worked her clit, as Bill found sensitive little spots on her stomach and breasts and neck to stroke and suck. 

The brothers moved together in easy concert, little nods and gestures telling each other of each vulnerable spot they found. She came in a helpless rush, flailing and shaking and clenching, crying out past Charlie’s blunt fingers. It was gorgeous to watch. Bill kept fingering her until she was squealing a little, oversensitive.

Bill pulled his fingers out and wiped them on her stomach. She was panting, breasts heaving, sweat gleaming. He stroked one hand luxuriously down her: vulnerable throat, collarbone, breasts, stomach, hip, thigh. He palmed a little breast and she made a melting sound.

Blinking at him, post-orgasmic, Lily clearly decided to go for this. She reached for Bill and he helped her move, running his hands over acres of naked girl-skin, until she was straddling him. Lily kissed him, hard and clumsy, their teeth clacking together. It was the first kiss of the night, and for a moment Bill was shocked by his niece’s mouth hot against his, her tongue in his mouth, the pleased sound as he sucked her lower lip.

She kept kissing him. Bill let her take control, leaning back lazily with his hands on her lips while her eager young mouth sucked along the line of his jaw. He felt a slow full-body tremble go through her, then she squeaked against his throat. Charlie chuckled. 

Bill groped for his wand. An instant later, Lily made a startled sound as she discovered him naked beneath her, Charlie equally bare behind. Bill shifted his hips, his cock hard against her skin.

Bill squeezed Lily’s arse cheeks, enjoying having his hands on them at last; taking his right to grope and fuck her and take her apart. His hands brushed Charlie’s where he was fingering Lily. Bill kissed her again, feeling the trembles go through her, feeling her press her arse out, easing Charlie’s access. She was practically melting against Bill, pressing her chest against his like a cat in heat as Charlie worked her. Lily lowered her mouth to Bill’s collarbone, groaning against his skin.

Bill met Charlie’s eyes briefly over her head and smirked. 

“Let’s have a look at the other one, shall we?” Charlie said.

Lily pulled back. “What - ?” She broke off, her eyes widening. Bill caught her at the nape with one hand, holding her in place. He watched Lily’s mouth form senseless shapes as Charlie played with her arse, breath caught in her throat. Her brow creased, brown eyes uncertain, and Bill distracted her: stroking round and under her clit with one broad thumb, teasing and pinching her nipples.

She was frozen between them, quivering under their hands, eyes dark. They kept going, gentle and slow and relentless, and before long Lily was groaning low in her chest, rocking her hips back and forth between them. The scent of her slick was heavy in the room; Bill felt drunk on it, on the quiver of her thighs. He grasped for control.

“I can’t help notice this is very much the same thing. You’ve come already. Selfish.”

“You made me!” Lily said, indignant, before dropping her head back with a groan at something Charlie did.

“Yep,” Charlie said into her hair, “and now it’s time for us to make you some more.” More slick sounds; she gasped. “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it. Bill, who’s going first?”

“Me, it’ll be easier.”

“All right. Come on, turn around, Lils…” They helped her, until Lily was leaning back against Bill’s chest, giving him a marvellous view of her perky little tits heaving. He held his cock steady under her. 

“It might hurt a bit at first, but it’s better the deeper I get. Just be careful, all right, go slow.”

He saw her eyes flash at that instruction, Gryffindorish. She sank down, and Bill helped feed his cock into her tight arsehole. At the feeling of Lily sliding slick around him, he felt his mouth drop open; his eyes almost rolled back in his head. Charlie was playing with her cunt, and she was tightening and relaxing around Bill’s cock already, rhythmic.

Bill stroked her athletic young body, feeling old and lascivious and out of his mind with lust. Then Lily began to move, to ride him. It was slow briefly, but she wasn’t the slow type; before long he was watching her tits bounce as she moved. He groped them rudely and Lily groaned deep in her throat.

“Come on then,” Charlie said, voice almost a growl. Bill spread his legs, making room, guiding Lily to do the same. It was awkward on a sofa, the angles harder than in a bed; but before long Lily and Charlie were groaning in counterpoint as he worked his cock into her cunt. Bill felt Charlie’s cock against his through the thin membrane and almost bit his tongue. Thank God for Charlie’s Silencing charms; before long the bloke’d be roaring like one of his own dragons.

Lily moaned desperately, her face clenched as she tried to process the sensation, red hair sticking to her temples from sweat. She was clenching round them both, clutching at their arms and shoulders. Charlie moved a little inside her, sending sensation through them all; but honestly the two of them hardly needed to move. They needed to keep themselves still, and enjoy how Lily moved as she tried to handle both cocks inside her. Enjoy the sight and sound of her pierced on them both. Enjoy having finally got his cock inside Lily.

Bill didn’t last long, but he’d known it would happen. A brief, blood-boiling rush of her trembling, riding them a little, cunt and arse clutching eagerly at them, and Bill was gone. As the white-out faded he kept her in his lap, groping her tits, while Charlie let himself fuck her properly. Before long she was groaning on each thrust, face unattractively scarlet, body gloriously ready for another orgasm.

“So you want to come again?” Bill said. “Greedy.”

She lowered her eyes; perhaps she flushed, though he couldn’t tell.

“Well, I’m happy with that,” said Charlie, still panting. “Don’t listen to mean old big brother here. We’ll sort you out.”

“Of course we will,” Bill agreed. “The only question is what you’ll do for us before we do.”


End file.
